The Spectacular Spider-Man 13
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Wow, I'm sweating so hard right now. Where's my deoderant…? O-OH! Uhm, there you are. I'm sweating because the pressure's increasing and the temperature's rising. Uh, heheh. What will happen in this story? I dunno, read it. I can't be bothered.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Well, here we are again.

Previously, Max got stuck outside the school and he met the Big Man again and accepted his offer.


	2. Chapter 1: Revenge

A man was walking his dog outside a house in Forest Hills, Queens. When all of a sudden, he saw an alarm clock get thrown out a window and eaten by his dog. Although confused, he kept walking. Meanwhile, through the window that the alarm clock was thrown through, we see Max's room.  
"Ahh… finally! The last day of school! 6 weeks of nothing but summer and no-school." He said to himself, which he does a lot (He's kinda weird). He got dressed, wearing his normal clothes _over_ his suit (Apart from his gloves and mask) and went downstairs to greet Aunt May. "Hi, Aunt May!"  
"Oh, hello Max! How are you feeling about today?" She responded in her quiet, comforting old voice. It just made him smile. Which he did, actually.  
"Erm, I'm not too worried. I think I'll be okay."  
"That's very good! Here," she told him, passing him his SpongeBob SquarePants lunchbox, "you'll need your Lunch for today." Max reluctantly took it, thinking about how 'un-cool' it was.  
"Erm, thanks."  
"You're welcome, now hurry along sweetie, don't wanna be late!"  
"Yeah, I know, bye!" He went out of the door and got on his bike, riding to school. Soon enough, Ashley joined him on her pink bike.

"Oh, h-hey Max!" She greeted him.  
"Hi, Ashley! How ya doin' today?"  
"G-Good…" She was stuttering more than usual today because she was planning to tell him her feelings for him, which she was super nervous about.

_Later, at school…_

As soon as Max walked through the doorway, he was tripped over by Flash.  
"Haha, loser!" he chuckled. Max had finally snapped.  
_GAHHH! I'M SICK OF THIS! THIS WHOLE YEAR HAS BEEN TERRIBLE AND- NOBODY EVEN CARES! SOMEBODY HAS TO PAY… _He looked up at Flash with a face of pure **fury.** _...AND I THINK I KNOW EXACTLY WHO WILL._ He got up, looked Flash straight in the eye and said,  
"Meet me in the gymnasium, first period and fight me."  
"Ohhh… you wanna fight _me? _Shall we get a team of paramedics and somebody who knows CPR? Haha!" Teased Flash.  
"**I mean it."** Responded Max. Flash then stopped laughing and realized that he was actually being serious.  
"Okay." He said to Max before walking off. Ashley looked at Max who walked off before she could say anything.

_First Period, the Gymnasium…_

Max and Flash were stood up on the Wrestling Ring and the rest of the class were watching. Before the whistle blew, Max was thinking one thing.  
_Time to finish this. _Flash was thinking,  
**Dork.  
**The whistle blew and in one swift movement, Max punched Flash, knocked him off the ring and knocked him unconscious.  
"Oh, wow."  
Max immediately rose up the ranks to 19! His minimum target! In the hallways, he was doing his cool walk, surrounded by the popular kids, when he walked past Flash, who had a black eye, multiple plasters, and bandages. Flash winced when Max stopped next to him, but he held out a hand for a handshake.  
"Friends?" Asked Max. Flash didn't look so scared.  
"Y-Yeah." Flash smiled and they shook hands. Right there and then, Max hit the #1 spot.


	3. Chapter 2: Prevention

When Max got home, he got in the door and tripped over something.  
"WOAAHH!" he yelled before hitting the ground, "Ow," He said in a muffled voice before getting up and seeing what he tripped over. "A parcel?" He said, seeing a parcel. He picked it up, greeted Aunt May and brought it up to his room. He opened it up and lifted a Drawing Tablet set out of the box, "Wow! It finally arrived! Time to set it up." He ran over to the desk where his laptop was and plugged in the Drawing Tablet. He moved the laptop back slightly so he had room to put the tablet, then switched on the Laptop. After setting everything up, he decided to open up the Sketchpad and draw.  
He drew a picture of SpongeBob, like always, and when finished, it was 4:59 PM.  
_Hm, still have a lotta time._ Just then, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"  
"Oh, erm, hi Max…"  
"Hi Ashley! How's it goin'?"  
"Oh, everything's great…" She said dreamily. Back on the other end of the line, Ashley was in her room drawing more Max X Ashley pictures. Or Max pictures. Anyway, back to the other end of the line. Have you traveled from one end to the other of the line too much? Do you feel sick? Don't throw up on my shoes.  
You just did, thanks for that. Now get out.

_A few minutes later…_

Uh, hey, you there? Um, there's actually nothing to do when you're not here so… sorry about what I said… oh, you're sorry about throwing up on my shoes? Oh, it's fine. Even though they're my favourite and most expensive shoes and I have emetophobia, meaning that I will probably get traumatized, you're my only friend so…  
...we're friends, right?  
Good. Now let's continue.

Back in Max's room, he wasn't doing anything, just sat in his chair talking to Ashley.  
"So, how's Summer treating ya?"  
"Good. I get more time to draw pictures of u-" Ashley slapped her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying 'us', but she did it too hard so when it landed on her mouth she started rubbing it with her hand.  
"Of what?"  
"Uuuuhhhhhhhh…."

…

She hung up.  
"Huh? Hello? Hm, weird." After that Max thought of what to draw next. He decided that he should take a break by Web Swinging around for a bit. So that's what he did. He started swinging around when he saw a few thugs mugging someone. Before he had time to react, the force of the fact that he wasn't allowed to fight crime for a week froze him in place and he watched in horror as the thugs successfully mugged the person and ran off without anybody stopping them.  
He was beginning to have second thoughts about accepting that offer. He then realized that the invisible force hadn't been lifted yet and he was stuck.  
"Can somebody give me a little help?"

**The End**


End file.
